


notes about you (a beautiful contradiction)

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, hanamaru is really in love and kanan is art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Kanan was like a soft scream, or so Hanamaru noted. She was kind of like a contradiction and Hanamaru liked that about her.





	notes about you (a beautiful contradiction)

Kanan was like a soft scream, or so Hanamaru noted. She was kind of like a contradiction and Hanamaru liked that about her.

First of all she was smarter than one would think. It wasn’t like she looked dumb or acted stupid, but considering she’d do anything to avoid reading any book ever she was brilliant. She tutored Yoshiko and helped Chika and You with their homework. She explained things in a simple and nice way, a way that’d let you learn them at the moment and forever. Hanamaru thought she was amazing. Studied during the morning, worked in her family’s shop during the evening and probably dreamed about becoming a mermaid during the night. Kanan was kind of a dumb jock but Kanan was a smarty-pants that helped her more-or-less-and-almost little sisters with their homework. Kanan was like that and those were her ways.

Secondly there was her smile. It was an extroverted dumb looking huge grin, but Hanamaru had noted Kanan was shier than most people that were that way. Not really introverted but a lonely wolf and a girl who’d of course play around and be the captain of your team in whichever sport or match you’re going to play but that after she’d had her alone time first. Kanan was extroverted. Kanan was introverted. Kanan was a lone wolf enjoyed company, maybe. Kanan was a contradiction, a beautiful one.

Third: Kanan could be loud (she wasn’t) but hated loud. She was up to playing around and being extroverted but loud sounds made her lose her mind. ‘Won’t let me concentrate,’ she once said, holding her head, covering her ears, speaking in a tone of voice that Hanamaru had never heard coming from her before. ‘Won’t let me be in peace’. But Mari’s metal songs were something she enjoyed deeply. Kanan hated loud sounds. Kanan needed to hear the sea to fall asleep. Everyone was different but Kanan was more different than most people. Hanamaru loved that. Hanamaru fell for that.

Hanamaru thought Kanan was the most interesting person she had ever met. She acted as if she was a simpleton, called herself that, but she was a work of art and made Hanamaru fall for all the things and contradictions she had noted about her. Hanamaru wished to never understand Kanan’s beauty and forever be driven breathless because of it. Kanan fascinated Hanamaru and Hanamaru loved to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. first thing i've written in like two weeks (which is a lot considering ever since january 2017 i had been writing at least one fic every week) and i'm happy it was about kanan. may stop using this user in a bit. i didn't want to orphan all of my works (it would've made me too sad). anyways, remember to take care and smile! thanks for reading and peace out o7.


End file.
